


Brothers and Their Antics

by CreativeSweets



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curiosity, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Incest, Intercrural Sex, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Platonic Kissing, Puberty, Sex Pollen, Sexual Experimentation, Size Difference, Sleeping Together, Tentacle Sex, Underage Masturbation, Urethral Play, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: “You sound worried, Tobi~” There’s a hint of teasing in Hashirama’s voice as Tobirama watches one of his hands disappear underneath the covers.“It felt big, and hard,” Tobirama defends himself heatedly, “andpainful, Anija. Of course I’m worried when it’s happening more and more.”“Ah, it is, sometimes”—Anija just says, like it’s really no skin off his back thatthat partof him grows hard and painful and—“but it can also feel really,reallygood.”That makes him pause, and he eyes his Anija’s smile and the hand that’s under the covers suspiciously.He doesn’t trust that look in his Anija’s eye, but more importantly—“I don’t understand.”---------------In which the Senju aren't body shy at all. Like,at all. And Tobirama is Curious™.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TIL there's a LOT of Brother related tags on AO3. Huh. 
> 
> Anyways~ if it wasn't apparent, both Hashirama and Tobirama are underage. Don't like, don't read.

Hashirama flops down onto his futon gracelessly, ignoring the annoyed grunt of his last baby brother. They’d taken to sleeping together ever since Kawarama and Itama passed, much to their Father’s ire. But just as Hashirama was about to defend themselves, Tobirama spoke up and gave his blessedly logical points that made their Father turn red, but stay silent.

He nuzzles that soft white hair in thanks as he thinks back upon that awful morning just a few weeks ago when their Father had found them.

“Anija,” Tobirama whines, and Hashirama _knows _it’s a whine even if Tobirama will never admit it—“You need to stop wriggling around so much if you’re going to cling to me like an octopus.”

Hashirama pouts and does no such thing as he pulls his sweet little Tobi closer and makes doubly sure his arms and legs are well and truly tangled. He revels in the fact that Tobi snarls a bit and resists his strong grasp, and then relaxes just a bit to lull him into a false sense of security before—

“Ah! Anija!” Tobi whisper yells at him, because even if he weren’t effectively and completely underneath his Anija, this late at night would get them skinned from Father if he woke up.

(The only reason the both of them are still up this late is because Hashirama had taken a long soak, having spent a lot of time out by the river, and Tobirama—well, it really doesn’t take much more than a misplaced scroll or book to keep Tobirama up.)

“Shh, sleep now, Tobi.” Hashirama kisses Tobirama goodnight, making sure that when he pulls back from those lips that they’re not pulled into a frown.

They’re not . . . _exactly _pulled into a frown, more like an annoyed flat line, but Hashirama hasn’t lost a battle yet, and therefore goes in for another light peck. Then another. And another. And—

“Ahaha, okay, Anija! Enough!” Tobi is smiling now and that makes Hashirama’s smile twenty times brighter.

Allowing himself to be pushed off of Tobi, Hashirama sighs happily and curls around him as they both settle in to finally sleep.

* * *

Tobirama wakes enough to tell that it was Hashirama’s chakra flickering that woke him up, and after figuring that out, promptly tries to go fully back to sleep. Because unlike _some _people he doesn’t actually enjoy the pre-dawn hours.

(Those hours have their uses, like assassinations and getaways, but not to be happy to be fully awake during them.)

It’s difficult, but Tobirama manages to sink his fingers into sleep and cling to it for a little while longer. That is, until Hashirama’s chakra flickers again and he all but tries to squish the life out of him.

“Anij—ah!” Tobirama’s call gets cut off as Hashirama pulls him in tighter to his chest and something decidedly hard slides against his backside. Tobirama would sigh if he wasn’t currently getting all the air squeezed out of him.

Instead, Tobirama flaps his hands and manages to land a good couple of taps on Hashirama’s arms that are binding him.

Of course, that gets him literally nowhere as Hashirama just sighs against where his face is buried in his hair as his hips roll against him. Tobirama is debating the pros and cons of simply headbutting Hashirama when the idiot finally manages to wake up. At least, he hopes Hashirama is waking up because he’s squishing him too much—

“Eep!” Tobirama did not squeak and it definitely was an attempt to wake Anija up with the last of the air in his lungs.

“Tobi! Good morning~” Hashirama has the gall to sing-song at him.

“Anija.” Tobirama says with unintentional relief. He can breathe again! Thank the Sage.

Tilting his head to face Hashirama over his shoulder, he gets his good morning kiss and then he promptly flops his head back down. Then, he pushes his hips back to draw attention to the hardness still poking at him in an uncomfortable way.

“Whoops~” Hashirama rolls onto his back.

“That’s been happening more and more.” He shuffles a bit to stay under the covers as he rolls over to face Hashirama.

“You sound worried, Tobi~” There’s a hint of teasing in Hashirama’s voice as Tobirama watches one of his hands disappear underneath the covers.

“It felt big, and hard,” Tobirama defends himself heatedly, “and _painful_, Anija. Of course I’m worried when it’s happening more and more.”

“Ah, it is, sometimes”—Anija just says, like it’s really no skin off his back that _that part_ of him grows hard and painful and—“but it can also feel really, _really _good.”

That makes him pause, and he eyes his Anija’s smile and the hand that’s under the covers suspiciously.

He doesn’t trust that look in his Anija’s eye, but more importantly—“I don’t understand.”

“It’s because I’m older.”

Tobirama gives his Anija a blank look.

“Okay, older in terms of the number of years I’ve been living. In any case, it’s completely natural for it to happen!”

“But . . . why?”

“Hmmm, it’s basically my body going through a lot of changes and at the end of those changes it means I can make babies!”

“You’re terrible with babies.” Tobirama points out, a small crease forming between his brows.

“Tobiii!”

“But you are! You make them all cry when you hold them!”

“It’s not like I _will _make babies, just that I _can_, if I wanted.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, _oh_.”

He watches in the shadowy-grey of the room as his Anija closes his eyes, listens as the hand underneath the covers moves, feels how the covers move with the small motions, feels Anija’s chakra flicker again and again and he can’t resist the warmth prickling through him, and shifts a bit closer. His eyes snap up from the bump that’s Anija’s hand to find dark brown eyes looking at him.

“Want to see?”

And Tobirama nods, curious as to what his Anija might be doing that’s causing him to hum and his breath to hitch and his chakra to spark. He’s aware he’s pressed into Anija’s side, can feel the flex of the arm that’s touching himself. As the blankets are carelessly flipped back, he first notices how _big _his Anija is, and how it definitely felt that big pressed against him.

“You’re leaking.”

That gets him a small huff of laughter as that hand returns to rub the tip of Anija’s cock, spreading the liquid around. In this position, he’s almost pulled completely on top of Anija’s chest, plastered pleasantly to his side.

“S’posed to happen.”

The feeling of Hashirama’s arm that he’s pressed against flexing in time to the motions of that tanned hand makes that warm feeling grow larger inside him. He watches as his Anija’s hips twitch and the rest of his body seems to twitch as well, as Anija’s hand moves over himself with faint sounds that get wetter as more clear liquid comes out.

Curiosity, Tobirama’s found, is a dangerous thing. But he’s entirely helpless to its draw, and so he finds himself reaching out to lightly touch the tip. He hears Hashirama’s breath catch and doesn’t take his eyes away to confirm that dark brown eyes are open again. Instead, he watches as another bead of that liquid spills out and he catches it, and is confused when he pulls his hand back to look at the liquid that’s more slimy than he originally thought. It sticks and forms little strings between his fingers as he opens and closes them.

Then he places his fingers in his mouth.

Biting back the frown that wants to form from the slightly salty taste, he very carefully pays more attention to Anija’s groan, to the way Anija’s hand speeds up, to the way it stays up near the tip, rubbing and rocking along the ridge there, to the way a completely new liquid comes out in spurts.

It’s more white than the last liquid, much stickier between his fingers as he lifts some off his Anija, and much, much more bitter as he tastes it. But it’s Anija’s, so Tobirama swallows and feels the stickiness as it coats his throat. Ew.

But now that the room’s being filled with soft light, Tobirama can see better as his Anija tries to catch his breath with a slightly open mouth. A plan forms quickly in his head and he grins as he carefully leans up, mindful of his still wet with saliva hand and the sticky liquid on Anija’s stomach.

As expected, Hashirama allows another good morning kiss, and as he hears his Anija hum, completely relaxed under where he’s half laying across his chest, Tobirama sticks his tongue out and pushes past Anija’s lax, soft lips, well aware that the bitter taste is still on it.

The squawk his little stunt gets hurts his ears, but it’s well, well worth it. Yes, Tobirama thinks as Anija whines and sputters, his morning is much improved.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobirama is just sitting down on the stool as the door to the bathroom flings open.

“Anija.” Tobirama sighs.

“Tobi! Let’s take a bath together!” Hashirama’s quick to shed his clothes, not bothering to fold them in his haste.

Hashirama’s plastered to his back not a moment later, and Tobirama leans his head back to receive a quick kiss.

“I’ll wash your back for you!” Hashirama’s already got his hands soaped up and rubbing his back, so his exclamation is entirely unneeded.

A soft groan leaves Tobirama’s mouth as fingers scratch along his scalp. It’s always been his weak spot, and Anija is vicious in how he constantly takes advantage. His hair is brushed away from his forehead and he gets a quick kiss pressed there. Tobirama’s half-way towards becoming the biggest puddle in the bathroom when Hashirama breaks the quiet.

“Oh!”

Those magical hands have stopped, and that’s really not okay, so Tobirama opens his eyes to give Anija an upside down glare and a frown—but Anija’s not looking at his face.

Tan hands skitter down his neck and sides as Anija scooches even closer to wrap himself around him. Tobirama subconsciously grips Hashirama’s arms.

“Did you enjoy your hair being washed by your Anija?” Tobirama squints at his Anija, because his instincts say something’s going on here he doesn’t understand and he _doesn’t like it_.

“I always like it when you wash my hair.”

He gets an answering grin that makes him even more wary before he jolts as a sharp warmth goes up his spine. Looking down, he sees a tan hand wrapped loosely around him.

“Anija?”

“Shh, let Anija help you!”

“Ah?” Tobirama’s response is quickly buried underneath a confused moan as he watches his Anija’s hand rub and slide along him. His fingers twitch and claw at the arms surrounding him and his hips give small thrusts forward of their own volition.

When Hashirama shifts behind him, Tobirama grows aware to the hard length poking him.

“Wait, wh—_ah_—at about you, Anija?”

“Aw, Tobi! You’re too cute!”

A kiss and a twist of Anija’s hand keeps Tobirama’s response to that from forming. Then he’s being urged to his feet, only to lean forward and brace his hands on the shelf in front of him. He takes a moment to look at their reflections; both of them are flushed and they’ll definitely need to rinse off again before soaking. He makes a questioning sound when one of Anija’s hands start rubbing along the inside of his thighs, and he gets a laugh at his reaction.

“Keep your legs pressed together, okay?”

Tobirama nods in answer, feeling the strange liquid run down his thighs as they squish together. Anija winds a hand around his hip, the other disappearing only for Tobirama to feel it on the backs of his thighs for a moment before Anija’s cock slides between his thighs and—_oh_.

One of his hands goes down to feel the head of Anija’s cock as it pokes through his thighs, just below his own. It’s hot, and his thighs almost feel like they’re melting because of that fact.

“Ah, Tobi, that feels really good. Let me—”

Tobirama’s breath hitches as Anija’s warm, slick palm slides against his cock. There’s an unknown feeling coiling in his gut and he’s completely powerless to stop it from rendering him speechless. His whole body feels hot where Anija’s pressed against him.

And as he’s feeling the head of Anija’s cock disappear and reappear between his thighs, it _shifts _and the resulting feeling has him gasping and twitching. It’s nearly overwhelming, the pleasure and warmth that builds inside him.

“Ah, wait, something’s—” Tobirama squeezes his eyes closed as white spots dance behind his eyelids.

“It’s okay, it’s fine, let it out, Tobi, Anija wants to see~” Anija’s words send heat through him where they’re whispered in his ear.

Tobirama lets out a strangled gasp and his whole body shivers. Hashirama’s arm curls tighter against his waist, holding him up as his knees nearly buckle under him. A few moments later, Hashirama stops moving, and lets out a too-loud groan by his ear.

Annoyed, Tobirama pinches the head of Anija’s cock where it’s poking out between his legs still.

With a yelp that’s completely satisfying to hear, Anija untangles himself from Tobirama’s back.

“Tobi! That’s not fair!”

Tobirama sticks his tongue out at his Anija over his shoulder in response.

A wet _smack _echoes through the bathroom as Anija slaps his ass with a sticky hand.

Tobirama narrows his eyes at his Anija’s innocent face. That face won’t save Anija for long.

He begrudgingly accepts Anija’s kiss as he’s helped wash off again. In return, and once Tobirama finds that he can stand again, he helps Anija with his hair and back before leaving Anija to finish up by himself.

Tobirama’s the first in the tub, and hears his Anija complain loudly that he’ll soak up all the heat. Just for that comment, he’s going to attempt to separate the hot and cold water with an experimental jutsu he’s been working on.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobirama grumbles as he’s woken up by Anija attempting to strangle him. An elbow finds its way into Anija’s side, and a second hit makes the arms around him loosen marginally.

“Anija,” Tobirama does _not _whine, “Roll over, you’re poking me.”

“Tobiii—” Anija’s voice sounds hoarse, like he’s got a fever—“I can’t, I can’t, there’s too much, help—”

Tobirama wriggles a little—okay, a _lot_—to turn around to face his brother. It would have been significantly easier if Hashirama didn’t have such a strangle hold on him. Being squished to Anija facing him is a bit better, though still not preferable to not being squished at all.

Anija’s flushed, panting and whimpering and—Tobirama’s never seen him like this before. He frowns, brow crinkling as he worms his hand between them to touch Anija’s forehead.

“You’re too hot, Anija.” Tobirama murmurs and then attempts to kick the blanket off of them.

All his struggles get is another bone-creaking hug and Anija rocking his hips into him.

“I need—” Hashirama cuts himself off with a loud moan before burying his face in Tobirama’s neck.

Face tilted upwards at the attack of lips, the wet scrape of teeth against his throat, Tobirama notices that their window has—are those _vines_?

“A—_ah_—nija, your mokuton—”

“I can’t control it!” Anija wails into his neck. “The trees, all the plants, it’s like they’ve gone crazy—I don’t—”

It clicks for Tobirama, listening to Hashirama ramble.

“It’s spring.”

“Yeah, and?”

Tobirama frowns at his Anija’s glib response, but since he thinks he knows what’s going on, he doesn’t hesitate to reply, “Spring is a natural frenzy of plant—ow!”

It takes a moment, but Tobirama’s fingers unerringly pinch the soft skin on the inside of Hashirama’s arm.

“Tobiiii—”

“No biting!”

Tobirama’s straight face and stern tone waiver in the presence of Anija’s pout, but Tobirama stays firm.

Then he’s being rolled onto his back and Tobirama’s squawk of protest is swallowed by his Anija’s hot, hot panting mouth.

“Mnnh!”

“Tobi, Tobi, my Tobi, I need, I need _more_, Tobira, _please_—”

With Hashirama pinning him down, Tobirama can do little more than gasp to try and catch his breath. There’s a _reason _Tobirama doesn’t grapple willingly with his Anija anymore, and that reason would be Anija’s stupid growth spurt that gives him a stupid advantage; no matter how many different times Tobirama’s attempted to buck Anija off, he never can.

So Tobirama stays calm, knowing his Anija wouldn’t willingly hurt him.

“Whatever you need, Anija.” Tobirama manages to wheeze out from under Hashirama.

There’s a moment of doubt, when Tobirama feels something smooth wind its way across his shoulders and down his arms. _More vines!_ Tobirama thinks, helpless. More join in and coil around his legs, waist, hips, and chest. They make it feel as though Tobirama’s surrounded by Anija, and he shudders through the sensations that wash over him.

But that moment passes as Hashirama kisses him again—a sweet, soft one, as though he’s rewarding Tobirama’s decision—and gives him a wide, beaming grin.

“Just relax,” Anija whispers to Tobirama as he reaches between them to tug and loosen Tobirama’s fundoshi.

“Okay,” Tobirama whispers back as his hands rest on Hashirama’s shoulders, doing his best to not tremble.

More kisses, but these are wetter, hotter than their normal good morning and good night kisses.

A finger slips down and Tobirama tenses subconsciously. All the vines around him tighten in response, and it’s only Anija rubbing, rubbing—!!

“Relax, Tobi!”

Tobirama shoots a look at his Anija, because he’d like to see _him _try and stay relaxed when—

“I know!”

Tobirama does not like the gleam in Hashirama’s eye, but the vines keep him from reaching out, from stopping his Anija from enveloping his cock completely in that scorching, wet mouth.

“Ah?!”

Hashirama hums, which causes a new round of shivers through Tobirama and a sound Tobirama will deny he ever made come out of him.

After Tobirama feels as though he can breathe again, Anija’s back over him, covering him—

There’s a wet feeling, and Tobirama grimaces, because it almost feels _sticky _and it’s as he’s scratching up Anija’s shoulders that he realizes _he has Anija’s fingers inside him_! Squirming as much as he’s able to within the tight confines of the mokuton vines, he realizes that the high pitched, reedy whines are coming from him.

There’s a moment of empty, before Tobirama feels Anija splay his legs further apart and then it’s fullness like he’s never felt before.

Tobirama throws his head back to slam against the pillow as his Anija starts _moving _and when Tobirama tunes in again—

“You’re so tight, Tobi!”

“So hot, clinging to me~”

“Anija’s got you, you just need to relax.”

All Tobirama can do is gasp, shudder under his Anija as hot breaths with even hotter words whisper across his ears.

Hashirama stills and pushes deeper, making Tobirama squeak at the motion, and then flops on top of Tobirama.

“Anija!” Tobirama complains as he pushes against Hashirama’s shoulders.

Mercifully, Hashirama picks himself off of him and then rolling off to the side. Another grimace graces Tobirama’s face at the feeling of Hashirama’s cock leaving him, the stickiness—the _squish_—between his legs. The vines have shifted over him, less restraining, and more caressing. Not like Tobirama could go anywhere, his entire being, especially his legs, feel like jelly.

“Anija.”

A hum.

“Get me my paper and a brush from my desk.”

“Tobiii—”

“Anija!”

“Fiiiine.”

While Hashirama drags himself across their room, Tobirama works on rolling himself onto his stomach, because at least then he’ll be able to work. Tobirama refuses to believe that a seal couldn’t suppress the more feral part of the mokuton during the spring.

Tobirama doesn’t think he could handle this every year, if it _truly _is a seasonal thing.

“Whaddya need the paper and brush for, Tobi?” Anija asks as he flops halfway on top of him.

Tobirama huffs, but answers diligently.

“A whole season?!” Hashirama shouts and then he really does bear down on him, drooping over his back. “I’ll never survive!”

“That’s why I’m trying to think!” Tobirama snaps, “And you’re—making it really much harder for me—please—”

Hashirama perks right back up again, easing the pressure on Tobirama’s elbows.

“If you’re here, Tobi, we don’t need a seal!”

Tobirama shoots his Anija the look that deserves. His poor backside’s never felt so gross before. He’s sure that a good healing will help, but he’s not asking Anija while he seems nearly drunk from whatever’s going on.

“You’re telling Father.”

“What?!” Hashirama sputters.

Tobirama feels no guilt at his Anija’s fate, instead turning back to his papers. He’s completely absorbed in thoughts of mokuton and how to suppress the connection to nature that he jolts—ouch!—when Hashirama’s hands knead his butt. Sending a reproachful look over his shoulder, Tobirama then rolls his eyes at the hopeful face of his Anija.

As if Tobirama would deny his Anija anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Tobirama wakes up in the dark. Which wouldn’t typically be strange, but usually there’s _some_ light entering his room, whether from the windows or the hallway.

And then he remembers.

Stretching is near-impossible as he begins to wake up further, since there’s definitely vines wrapped around him and it’s as he’s exploring the mobility of his limbs does he figure out _he’s suspended in the air_.

Tobirama lets his head drop back down. The vines supporting his head catch and hold the weight easily, except his head falls further down than when he woke up. If he squints, he thinks he can see the tatami below him.

“You’re awake!”

Tobirama jolts at the sudden noise, and he hisses as his sore muscles clench. 

“Anija.”

A faint light gets turned on in the corner, and Tobirama’s distracted by the edges of the tatami as they curl up and block the windows out completely, going further up onto the ceiling and then falling down to form the cradle he’s in.

Hashirama’s hand on his ankle startles him.

“Anija?”

“I waited!” Hashirama’s hand slides up Tobirama’s leg. “I didn’t, not while you were asleep—Father said—nevermind. Can we, again? Tobi?”

“Nngh!” Tobirama squirms under the light, ticklish touch. The vines supporting him seem to take Hashirama’s touch as invitation of their own to start moving and sliding over his skin, prodding and rubbing.

Hashirama’s hands continue upwards, trailing across his sides and up his arms where they’re at his sides, all the way until his face is being gently held as Hashirama stands right beside his head.

Then Tobirama’s being kissed, and his small, breathy pants are swallowed up by Anija’s hot, sure mouth.

Fingers tickle his throat and Tobirama gasps as the kiss ends. 

“Please, Tobi? I can’t, I _waited_—please?”

“There’s—there’s the seals,” Tobirama shakily says, and he can _see_ them, scattered on the ground but out of his reach. 

Hashirama _whines_.

Tobirama caves.

“Only enough to take the edge off—ah!” Tobirama’s noise of surprise is muffled by Hashirama’s mouth on his again. 

The vines seem intent to press down, pressing in mercilessly on the creases of his thighs, the backs of his knees, anywhere they can. There’s even one pressing inside, inside—!!

“Shh, shh, it’s okay Tobi, it feels good, right?”

“They’re filling ALL of your holes, Tobi!”

“You’re so good, look at you!”

Tobirama blushes more as Hashirama helps hold his head up so he can see the vines pressing into him, the thin one inside his cock and the other, thicker one sliding inside where Anija was yesterday. Tobirama doesn’t know if he should be thankful or not the vines seem to have left his head alone. They certainly have a fascination with his nipples though, as they’re flicking and tugging them!

“Too much!” Tobirama whines, thrashing his head a bit in Hashirama’s hold. “My chest—!!”

Tobirama takes in a stuttering breath as the vines curl back from his bright red and puffy nipples. They’re so _sore_.

“Here, let’s try something else, hm?”

Tobirama makes a questioning sound.

But Hashirama doesn’t answer him, and Tobirama watches as two vines with closed flowers on the ends work their way up to his chest. 

“I found out I could do this, and I think you’ll like it more!”

“What—”

The flowers bloom, and Tobirama cuts himself off as they latch onto his nipples, sucking them.

“Haaaah~” Tobirama breathes out, feeling a blush heat up his face as he _sees_ his cock twitch.

“Good, good”—Hashirama sweeps a hand across his forehead to brush his hair out of his face as he coaxes Tobirama to tilt his head back—“Now it’s time to help Anija!”

Tobirama’s mouth is already lax, already open from the onslaught of sensations, and Hashirama’s fingers easily pushes Tobirama’s lips further apart. 

“Breath through your nose, it’ll help!” Hashirama cheerfully tells him before pushing his cock into his mouth.

It tastes like skin, Tobirama notes as he curiously pushes his tongue against it, and doing so makes Hashirama groan.

“Tobira, yes, just like that.”

So Tobirama continues to press his tongue against Hashirama’s cock as it goes further and further into his mouth and then he’s gagging, twitching as he attempts to reach up but the vines stop him. Tears prick his eyes and he whines.

Hashirama’s fingers find his throat and rub down it gently, and the motion causes him to swallow. Relief rushes through Tobirama. He’s able to hold back from gagging immediately after and is able to take a breath through his nose. Then Hashirama’s cock slides out of his throat and he takes a larger breath. 

“Okay?”

Tobirama takes another breath before nodding as best he could with Hashirama’s cock still in his mouth. Now that he knows that Hashirama will back off if he needs him to, and that swallowing certainly helps him _not_ gag, it doesn’t seem so scary.

The vines seem to take his nod as blanket permission to increase their motions, and Tobirama’s breath hitches as Hashirama pushes further into his mouth while pleasure builds from his chest and lower. More vines touch his cock, massage it while the one inside his cock twitches—and suddenly the one in his ass _curls_ and Tobirama whines.

Hashirama moans in answer.

And then everything _moves_ and it’s all Tobirama can do to just breathe as much as he can, twitching and jerking as his most sensitive places are rubbed and touched and _sucked_—

Instinctively his hips jerk as the pressure increases between his legs. Tobirama squeezes his eyes closed as Hashirama’s fingers keep alternating between stroking his throat and his jaw. There’s a few moments of absolute white as Tobirama feels the vine slip out of his dick and hot liquid splatters all over his stomach. And then suddenly Tobirama can _breath_ through his mouth, and he greedily heaves big gulps of air as he feels his older brother’s release hit his chin and lips.

The moment passes as soon as Tobirama realizes that the liquid is dripping further down his face, and he jerks his head up. His throat feels raw in a way not too dissimilar to when he got sick just a few winters ago, but with each swallow it feels better and better.

“A cloth?” Tobirama croaks out.

A shuffle later and Hashirama is humming, holding a cup to his lips and Tobirama gets annoyed, but drinks a few sips anyways. It’s only after the third time Hashirama attempts to pour water down his mouth that he finally turns his head away to glare.

The cloth is soft and Tobirama closes his eyes as Hashirama continues to gently wipe off his face and then his stomach. It’s not perfect, but it’s a lot better than before. He feels completely boneless, and it doesn’t even register that the vines have placed him on the ground until the ones on his chest release him with a _pop_ and he hisses at the feeling. The one still inside him feels three sizes too big as it slowly makes its way out of him, and Tobirama can’t help the small noises and the involuntary clenches. But Hashirama just keeps humming, keeps cooing nonsense little phrases that make him blush, keeps kissing his forehead and any other part of his face he can reach.

Tobirama takes a moment to float away, to allow himself to just focus on his breathing. Hashirama even lays down next to him, close enough that they’re touching all down his side, but not stifling, not _demanding_.

Tobirama breathes, and then stretches—slowly. There’s a lot of him that’s sore, that he’ll politely demand Hashirama heal, but for now, it feels more like he ran laps around the compound for hours and less like that time he jumped out of a tree and landed too hard and needed to stay in bed for a week.

But his throat is absolutely scratchy, and terrible. So he doesn’t feel bad at all when he pinches Hashirama’s arm and demands in as few words as possible his seals and ink. Even if the seals suppress half of whatever this is, Tobirama will be happy. 

Hashirama’s _pout_ as he shuffles through his papers makes Tobirama happy, regardless.


End file.
